


Gave You my heart

by Book_goddessforlife98



Series: 25 days of Critmas [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Last Christmas (2019)
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas Prompt Challenge, 25 days if critmas, Christmas Magic, Multi, critical role - Freeform, ghosts of christmas past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_goddessforlife98/pseuds/Book_goddessforlife98
Summary: Inspired by Last Christmas (2019)
Relationships: Cassandra de Rolo & Vex'ahlia, Grog Strongjaw & Vex'ahlia, Keyleth & Vex'ahlia (Critical Role), Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia, Scanlan Shorthalt & Vex'ahlia, Scanlan Shorthalt/Pike Trickfoot, Vex’aliah & Vax’ildan
Series: 25 days of Critmas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557784
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Gave You my heart

Vex was working in the little Christmas boutique, it was just all Christmas stuff. Her boss Scanlan Shorthalt was surprised she was there early until he saw the suitcase. 

”you got kicked out again?” He asked. 

”Yes,” she said. “Rather not talk about it,” 

“You could stay with your parents,” he said. 

”and have dad suffocate me. No thanks,” she said. Vex was cleaning the window display when she saw a guy with white hair looking up. He was cute, she walked outside. ”what are you doing?” She asked 

“oh just admiring the raven that’s making its nest above your shop,” he said. “I find that they are such intelligent creatures,” he said. she looked up to see it.

”okay,” she said. “Well you’re weird” 

“why thank you,” he said. The raven pooped on Vex. She whipped it off. 

”great,” she said. 

”they say it’s good luck getting pooped on by a bird,”

”it doesn’t feel like it,” she said going inside to clean up. This guy was fucking weird. She cleaned up and went back to work. The door opened. A woman with pale blond hair wondered in. She and Scanlan awkwardly hit it off but they were both to awkward to do anything. The weird guy came in again. 

”hey,” she said.

”hello. I came to see how you were doing,” 

“I’m fine,” 

“go for a walk with me,” he said. 

”I’m working,” 

“after work,” 

“ok,” she said. “Will you leave me alone after?”

”hmmm, maybe,” he said. 

_________

Vex locked up and looked around for mystery man, he tapped her on the shoulder.

”come on,” he said. 

”you going to give me a name?” She asked 

“you can call me percy,” he said. 

”I’m vex,” she said. Following him. She was getting some looks. “Ok I have to change,” she said going off into a corner. “Cover me,”

”you’re gonna do this now?”

”yes,” 

“okay,” he said turning around he put his hand in the pockets and spread his long coat out to cover her while she changed. She got catcalled. 

”thanks for nothing,”

”I was covering you,” he said. “I tried,” he said. He took her to some very cool secret places. An alley way full of lights. 

”are you going to murder me?”

”no,” he said. They came out on the other side. “Look up,” he said. She did she saw a weird carving of two birds on the side of the building. 

“What? How did you know it was there?”

”I spend a lot of time looking up,” he said. “And if you look over there,” he said pointing out the sign of pub she frequented. It had a bear. 

”how did I never notice that? I come in here all the time,” she said 

“you’re not looking up,” he said. They came to a bus station. 

”you’re weird,” she said. 

”I know,” 

“what’s with the hair?”

”genetics,” 

“can I have your phone number?”

”don’t have a phone,”

”wait what? I didn’t think you could get any weirder,”

”yeah,” he said. “Got ride of it, just stuck it in a cupboard. So much better. So much freer. You should try it,” the bus pulled up. 

”maybe I will,” she said. 

”it’s worth it,” 

“hey lady I gotta schedule to stick to,” the driver said.

”sorry,” vex said getting on. She waved goodbye to Percy. 

_______

Vex was sitting outside during her lunch break, she saw Percy again riding his bike coming round the corner. 

”hello again,” she said. “So what exactly do you do again?”

“That’s a surprise,” he said getting off the bike. “Come with me,” he said. Taking her hand in his.

”where are we going?”

”not to far,” he said. He took her to a little garden. There were people sitting on the benches. They didn’t seem to take note of them. They sat down on an empty bench. 

”what is this place?” She asked. 

”a secret garden,” he said. “That’s Kiki,” he said pointing to a red headed girl who was busy painting, “she tends to most of the plants here, she’s a ray of sunshine. She also paintings in the winter,” he said. “we all know each other here. Those two are Kash and Zarha, they’re together but not married. His wife is crazy, they have a daughter together,” he said. “The woman over there reading. Is cassie,” he said. “She lost her family. When she was little and a brother last year,” he said. 

“What about you?”

”I also lost my family,” he said. 

”oh I’m so sorry,” she said. 

”it’s alright,” he said. “It was a long time ago,” he said. 

”so why tell me all this?”

”cause you can be one of us now,” he said. “We all know each other’s secrets,” he said.

”should I tell you mine?”

”only if you want to,”

”I don’t,” she said. “Not ready,” 

“that’s ok,” 

“I should get going,” 

“where you gonna go?”

”I’m going to go home,” she said. “Don’t want to but I am,”

________

Vex walked up to Pike. 

”just go in and ask him out,” she said 

“what?”

”he likes you to,” she said 

“ok,” she said “thanks for encouraging me,” she said walking back in with Vex. Pike and Scanlan hit it off. 

”good job,” Percy said 

“oh gods where did you come from?”

”the door?”

”didn’t hear you come in,” she said 

“you did something nice for someone else,” he smiled 

“I miss that feeling,” she smiled looking at him. 

“Let’s go somewhere special tonight,” he said. “Ever been ice skating?” 

”not since I was little,”

_________  
  


Percy took her to an ice rink. They broke into it, and were having fun. It was nice no one being there. 

”this is super fun,” she smiled laughing she ended up falling down and even though she was holding onto Percy she had somehow managed to not drag him down with her. 

”yeah,” he said smiling. A security guard came in here. 

”hey you can’t be in here,” he said. 

”let’s go,” Percy said taking her hand in his nod they skated to the other side and carefully ran. They ended up in Percy’s apartment. 

”that was amazing, my heart is racing,” she said. She sat down on the floor. her smile faded. 

”you Ok?”

”it just...feels weird,” she said “to call it mine,” she said putting her hand to her chest. She took her jacket off. Feeling the scar. “I was sick,” she said “really sick, I almost died. Three days before Christmas,” she said. ‘And then I got a transplant,” she said. “They took my heart, and replaced it. Even though it was broken it was still mine,” she said. She took his hand and put it over her heart. “Someone died so I could live,” she said. “Don’t even know anything about who’s heart this is,”

”what matters now,” he said “is that they gave it to you,” he said “it’s yours now,”

”for the first time in a long time it truly does feel like mine,”

________

As the days passed Vex found herself feeling more and more happy, reconnecting with her family. With her brother and Gil. She made new friends, Kiki, grog, and jarret. As well as Scanlan and Pike his new girlfriend. She had started volunteering at a homeless shelter. She even reconciled with her father and his new wife and daughter. Though it bugged her she couldn’t introduce her friends to Percy. Because he was always disappearing. 

”so when will we meet this guy you tell us so much about eh?” Gil asks 

“I don’t know. He’s how do you say it. Aloof hard to get ahold of, he just shows up,” 

“you’re sure he’s real?” Vax asked 

“yes. He’s weird too,” she said “in a good way,”

”I wanna meet your boyfriend,” Velora said she was braiding Vex’s hair.

”he’s not my boyfriend,” she said. 

______

Vex went to Percy’s apartment it was December 23rd, and there was a girl, the one from the park there. Cassie Vex thought. 

“Oh hi, are you looking to buy this place?” She asked

”buy? Is he moving?”

”is who moving?”

”percy,” vex said. ”he didn’t tell me he was moving,”

”You don’t know,”

”know what?” 

”he died,”

”that’s not possible. I just saw him,”

”he died last year,” she said “today actually,”

”what?” Vex asked. “No I’m not...I’m not crazy,” she said. She thought back on her outings with him. No one ever acknowledged him. He always wore the same thing. He was always hard to find. She saw Cassie was holding an old phone. ”did you find that in the cupboard?”

”yes how did you know?”

”he told me. How did he...how did he die?”

“He was making a delivery and a car hit him, he was brain dead by the time they brought him to the hospital,” she said. 

_”I’ll be home right after this delivery Cassie,” Percy said “Then we can finish wrapping gifts up,” he said “bye I love you,” he hung up the phone. He put it away and got on his bike riding to the delivery. He crossed the street, he saw the lights of the car and that was the last thing he saw. The car hadn’t stopped in time.  
_

Vex tore her scarf off her body, she was hot all of a sudden. 

”are you ok?”

”uh huh,” she said. 

_Vex was rushed to the hospital they had found a match. She was anxious and nervous and she was scared. They kept reassuring her everything would be fine._

Vex pulled her coat off, her heart....his heart was beating rapidly. She fell onto the ground. 

”miss?” Cassie knelt down beside her. “Are you alright?” She asked. 

”I don’t know,” she said. “How do I explain it?”

_the paramedics found a donor card among Percy’s things, he was brain dead. They called his emergency contact Cassie to inform her he had passed. She wanted to see him. She couldn’t....wouldn’t believe it until she saw him. She cried when she did. Her only family was gone, and his body wouldn’t be released to her until they had harvested his viable organs. They told her it was saving the life of another patient his age who would die without a new heart.  
_

Vex pulled her sweater off, underneath she was wearing a camisole underneath the scar visible. Cassie looked at it. 

”you....you’re the one who got his heart,” she said 

“Why else would I see him,” vex said. Cassie was hesitant. Vex took her hand in hers had placed it over her heart. Cassie could feel it beating. Cassie was crying. 

”I wondered....” she said “I wondered if maybe you were the one,” she said. “When I saw you in the park. Sit on his bench,”

”his bench?”

”I had it dedicated to him,” she said. 

_______

Vex was sitting on the bench when Percy sat down next to her. 

”are you real?” She asked 

“yes,”

”I’m not making you up in my head?”

”no,” he said. 

”you’re a ghost?”

”Yes,” he said. 

”cassie is your sister,”

”yes,” 

“why did you show up?”

”you were given a second chance at life,” he said. “And you were throwing it away,” he said. 

”so what you didn’t toile my life choices?”

”like the song goes. Last Christmas I gave you my heart,” he said 

“I can’t believe I didn’t figure it out,” she said. 

“this is goodbye though,” he said. 

”I won’t see you anymore?” She looked at him. He shook his head. 

”enjoy life and take care of my sister,” he said. “And yourself,” he got up walking away from her. Vanishing in the light snowfall. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry. But also not sorry.


End file.
